


HS Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren’t supposed to be feeling things about Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HS Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> dave/karkat smutty angst?? 
> 
> inspired by _lovely bloodflow_ by Baths

You don’t talk about it before it happens, or when, and you’re sure as shit not going to talk about it after it happens either. 

You and Dave seem to have come to an understanding—you’re both sad-sacks with broken hearts, or, in Dave’s case, a broken hand. 

You’re extra careful of his hand when he fucks you, slotting it between your neck and shoulder and letting it rest there, the fingers twitching against your skin. His other hand grips and clutches you, your hip, your horns, your ribs, and sometimes your throat. 

“Come on Strider,” you say, raking your nails down his back. “That all you got?” 

Dave moans in response, too gone already. He gasps out words like “fuck” and “shit”. You can tell he’s close to coming, his eyes closed and cheeks and shoulders flushed. You feel him swell inside of you before he comes and there’s something about that minute detail that makes you come all over both of your stomachs, completely untouched, red slurry slicking your skin. Dave collapses on top of you and you cling to him for a moment, panting, shaking. 

Dave huffs. “Fuck, you’re messy,” he says and levers off of you. 

He grabs a towel from the bathroom and uses it to wipe himself clean, staining the towel red and careful of his broken hand, wrapped only in medical gauze. “Here.” He tosses it to you. 

You clean yourself up while Dave dresses, sliding on his jeans and brown leather jacket. He’d rushed over to your place, barely dressed, looking for a fuck. Well, at least he got what he wanted. 

But what do you want? 

You push those thoughts away. It’s not about _feelings_ , it’s about mutual orgasms and, well, _not_ feeling things.  
You aren’t supposed to be feeling things about Dave. 

“See ya, Kar” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a blog [here](http://motordives.tumblr.com)


End file.
